Kryten
Summary Kryten was a series 4000 mechanoid, made to be pompous and pretentious as a cruel joke about his creator’s ex-boyfriend. He worked in the ship Nova 5 as a service droid, doing arbitrary domestic jobs for the crew. However one day the Nova 5 crash-landed into an asteroid, killing the crew (this may have been inadvertently caused by Kryten). But Kryten didn’t acknowledge the death of the crew, acting as if they were still alive- it was this way for almost 3 million years until the red dwarf crew found Kryten and took him as their own. Initially, Kryten was used effectively as Rimmer’s slave (although festered a deep dislike of him), however, he was encouraged to break his programming by last human Dave Lister, the mechanoid eventually learning how to lie and insult. Kryten found himself as the resident science expert aboard ship and would be the crew's main problem solver for all of the surreal sci-fi situations they found themselves in. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, up to 9-B with standard weaponry, 5-B over time with nanobots. Unknown with Time Gauntlet, Low 2-C with self destruct mechanism, Low 2-C via the quantum skipper | Up to 4-B with weapons Name: Kryten Origin: Red Dwarf Gender: Genderless (does not see gender) Age: 2,976,000 Classification: Series 4000, member of the “boys from the dwarf”, science officer, Red Dwarf machine ambassador Powers and Abilities: |-|Handheld Equipment= Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Genius Intelligence, Information Analysis (with data banks and psi scanner), functions as many pieces of household equipment, Transformation to turn his hand into a separate AI, Immortality (type 1, 2 and 3 regularly, 4 with nanobots), Preparation, Enhanced Senses (Has a zoom function), Body Control (Can attach and reattach parts of his body, including his eyes, limbs and torso), Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Can control his body temperature with his nipple),Resistance to Technology Manipulation(Could develop the “dove antivirus” against the Armageddon virus, which was used against the crew as a last ditch resort against them from a highly technologically advanced simulant ship) Regeneration (Mid over time normally as he was able to repair from being compressed into a cuboid in the trash disposer after a while, at least High with nanobots) , Homing Attack, Explosion Manipulation with bazookoids, Creation, Healing, Resurrection, Size Manipulation, Matter Manipulation and Statistics Amplification with Nanobots (Work at a subatomic level and can recreate the dead and manipulate atomic structure of living organisms using this, however can make them extraordinary large upon creation, this allowed a rat to carry the building sized starbug ship in its anus casually), some level of Statistics Amplification and Technology Manipulation with intellect enhancement gear (Can multiply robots’ intelligence, however this also reduces their lifespans. When Holly’s intellect was multiplied they were capable of learning almost everything), Time Travel and Time BFR with the time drive (Can allow the user to not only allow themselves to travel through time, but also objects or people close to them),Time Travel, BFR Time Manipulation, Age Manipulation,Time Stop, Existence Erasure and Causality Manipulation With the Time Gauntlet (Has the ability to manipulate many features of time with it, he showed the ability to travel to any point in time, control people’s age, freeze people and objects in time, and could rewrite someone completely from reality- allowing him to replace people with an I conceived counterpart, as well as destroying their physical forms entirely), Time Stop, Transformation, Resurrection,Age Manipulation, Time Manipulation and Damage Conversion with the time wand (Could immobilise time, could transform a roast chicken into a live chicken, could turn a bird into a dinosaur, could turn people into children, and could allow the user to become out of sync with time allowing them to become invulnerable to all interaction from others until a later point), Matter Manipulation with the wibbly-fier, Clairvoyance and Precognition with quantum crystals (Invigorates PSI, meaning that at times of heightened emotion they see coincidences everywhere, allowing Kryten and the Cat to find the coordinates to the only space station in the galaxy that could solve their problem, and see coincidences which allowed them to realise their enemy was going to choke to death), Empathic Manipulation with sexual magnitude virus, Supernatural Luck with Luck virus, Dimensional Travel with the quantum skipper, passive Causality Manipulation achieved via Reality Warping at an at least Low Multiversal level (The quantum skipper was capable of creating glitches creating a “lesion” in space time causing multiple parallel realities to flood into the universe and effectively reshape it, making those susceptible to it do the opposite of what they were going to do. Possibly higher as it prevented travelling to infinite different universes- as they were likely under the effects too), Space-Time Manipulation (Was somehow capable of fixing the lesion in space time with multiple parallel realities flooding through) Biological Manipulation with the evolutionary device(can reverse or accelerate the evolution of the target), Transformation with the matter transporter (Can turn the user into waves of light to travel long distances in a brief time) |-|With the Red Dwarf= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (type 3) Duplication with the triplicator (Only has a lifespan of 1 hour, was able to clone the entire Red Dwarf ship), limited Precognition with future echoes and ship AI, Nuclear Manipulation and Heat Manipulation with thermonuclear bombs, Spaceflight, Body Puppetry (The evil Red Dwarf team were able to install robotic components on Lister, allowing them to remotely control his body), Perception Manipulation (Has multiple VR consoles, including ”better than life” which can place the user in a world where all their fantasies come true. However, it is extremely difficult to escape from.) Attack Potency: Athletic Human level physically (Is constructed of metal and could knock Dave Lister and the Cat out with ease) up to Wall level with bazookoids (Can hurt Hard Light Hologram’s and are a mining weapon used to blow apart ore), Planet level with nanobots (Revealed to have turned the Red Dwarf ship into a large planetoid in season 7). Unknown with the Time Gauntlet, Universe level+ with Time Gauntlet self destruct (Kryten claimed that it could destroy the universe as a defense mechanism against tinkering. The Universe has been stated to be all space, energy, matter and time , Universe level+ with the quantum skipper (Capable of forming a giant lesion in space time) | Up to Solar System level (at 25:08 Lister was capable of using a thermonuclear bomb to knock planetoid structures out of orbit and ricochet against each other, to clog up a white hole which was a spatial phenomenon that regurgitated time into the universe with at least a range of multiple solar systems- stated to be the inversion of a black hole with the catapulted planetoid structures being of a comparable size) Speed: At least Athletic Human usually (Frequently capable of evading and running away from even superhumanly muscular beings) , can launch his eyeballs at transonic speeds, time gauntlet is similar (Via being able to outspeed Rimmer, who could react to these eyeballs), likely Superhuman with sports vehicle attachments (Is 3x faster than usual) far higher with weapons (all weaponry should be far faster and more advanced than all modern weaponry), Massively FTL+ with the Matter Transporter (Can travel distances in less than a second which would take Starbug several billion years) | Speed of Light with Red Dwarf (Capable of accelerating as such, causing the crew to experience “Future Echoes”), Massively FTL+ with blue midget and Starbug (Faster than simulant death ships, other stimulant ships being able to fly through a solar system in seconds as shown in “Beyond a Joke”, a star if with tripled speed could cross 4 nebulae in 52 minutes), higher with weaponry (Lister claimed that he could hit the 25th century escape pod, which was many times faster than starbug), potentially Immeasurable with the quantum rod (Contracted space time to pseudo magnetically bring together objects that had previously been connected- the force of the polarity even bringing together people from different points of time-however the red dwarf and other ships were incapable of using it) Lifting Strength: Normal Human | Class G (Was able to tow the Trojan, which was slightly smaller than the Red Dwarf, the latter being is 120 cubic miles) Striking Strength: Normal Human Class Durability: At least Wall level (Was able to survive the destruction of nova 5 with almost no damage sustained, said destruction instantly killing the rest of the crew. Was also able to survive the near destruction of the starbug on the psi moon. Was able to briefly survive his head being crushed by the Inquisitor and be relatively undamaged after having his head be used as a battering ram to destroy 33 metal doors) | At least Mountain level (Is a 120 cubic mile large metal spaceship), likely higher (Tanked a Simulant death ship ambush) Stamina: Limitless (is a robot that can’t tire, this has been used to make him scrub miles of floors without break) Range: Standard melee range higher with bazookoids and other ranged weapons. Unknown with nanobots. At least Universal with quantum glitches Standard Equipment: *'Psi scanner:' A device with a diverse array of detection functions, allowing Kryten to identify the nature of many of the strange problems the crew encounters. This includes analysis of toxic strands, genetic structure, and historical identification *'Bazookoid:' A piece of common mining equipment meant to be used to blow apart ore, Kryten and many others on the red dwarf have used it as an improvised weapon against a large array of enemies. The appearance of the bazookoid has changed from time to time, with the red dwarf crew gaining seemingly more combat suited weapons- nonetheless, it is still commonly used by the crew and is seen as a staple of many of the crew's designs having them hold one *'Optional Equipment:' **'Nanobots:' A large army of sentient nanobots that Kryten could use to rebuild and restructure objects and even people at a subatomic level. This was used to resurrect the crew of 9000 in red dwarf in a short period and even turn the red dwarf mining ship into a planetoid with an atmosphere. They were featured in episode 7 and 8 of season 7 of Red Dwarf **'Time Wand:' The Time wand was a weapon smuggled by the red dwarf crew in while investigating a derelict ship that appeared to have frozen itself in time on multiple occasions as part of their time in the “canaries” group. It has multiple time based abilities- being able to pause time, manipulate age, manipulate evolution for transformation, revert people in time to a state of nonexistence and become unsynchronised with time to convert damage done to them to a later point. **'Quantum Rod:' The Quantum rod was a device used for space travel found in the derelict, but previously highly advanced SS TROJAN, which could join together two previously connected objects, forcing a polarity and contracting space time as it did. It was able to bring together objects located in the past, though it only did this once and was unable to be used as such again due to breaking down and becoming almost entirely useless for those purposes **'Quantum Crystals:' After Kryten repurposes the quantum rod he was able to create a level of entanglement between himself, the cat and likely the universe at large by enhancing his PSI. This allowed for in motions of emotion to realize coincidences and entanglements between certain things in the world around and using such to predict death by choking and to find specific space coordinates **'Quantum Skipper:' This was a device Kryten repaired from technology found in a derelict ship that allowed for travel between parallel universes, initially creating a glitch that would teleport somebody into a parallel universe where they did the exact opposite of what they said and were going to do **'Time Drive:' A device used by the future versions of the red dwarf crew to travel into different points in time to live in luxury- stopping to lows such as having dinner with Adolf Hitler, the past crew being extremely disgusted with their future selves. After destroying the time drive the future versions of themselves were never able to use it, which stopped them from destroying it- allowing them to keep it as their own. This accidentally caused a butterfly effect leading to the subduing of America by the mafia after trying to purchase some vindaloo curry from the past **'Time Gauntlet:' A device used by the inquisitor for a vast multitude of effects, many of which were unknown by Kryten. It was used by the inquisitor to erase the unworthy from time- being able to retroactively rewrite every action the unfortunate subjects committed, including repacking them with an entirely new in conceived counterpart (although a side effect of this was that the physical forms of the rewritten would still exist). It could also be used to erase a character, including everything they did (the space-time continuum seeming to be somewhat disordered by this briefly). It was also said of being capable of wiping out the entire universe as one of its functions, likely to avoid tinkering. It could fulfill several time-based effects such as being able to age the target tremendously, with the highest number shown being half a million years as well as being able to pause time- such effects were capable of being used against the inquisitor himself who has a level of resistance to time-based effect. It was also shown in the comics described as canon by the official red dwarf website to be able to retroactively surgically remove every frame and moment of someone’s existence completely from space-time and place them in a void or dimension not ever shown to be present in the mapped out charts of the infinite multiverse by the show called limbo. It was also capable of being used to alert the inquisitor about space-time anomalies and learn where timelines intersected, as well as doing something called a “complete reality scan” which could tell the inquisitor about any changes in the universe **'Evolutionary Device:' A device initially intended to enhance the feats of evolution, created by the ever woefully incorrect Professor E turning her into an ape. Kryten was able to reconstruct the device to return Professor E to her previous state. **'Matter Transporter:' This device was used by Kryten in “Meltdown” to turn people into waves of light, allowing them to be transported long distances. ** Positive Viruses these viruses were discovered by the incredible “Doctor Lanstrom”, who had discovered that a lot of the positive experiences felt throughout life are in fact a product of “positive viruses” being contracted, as opposed to negative lethal viruses. Such viruses included, the sexual magnitude virus, the charisma virus, the inspiration virus, the reverse flu virus- and perhaps the most interesting of all, the luck virus- which would make reality strangely follow the wishes of the contractee as if by coincidence. There was also the hex virus, something which awakened the psychic powers of the user- allowing for telekinesis, clairvoyance, telepathy and powerful hex vision- however also caused the user to become insane and have their lifespan shortened exponentially. This surprisingly also worked in holograms. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. While somewhat bumbling (a trait exemplified in season 7 for whatever reason), with his designated task being cleaning he is a highly adept problem solver with an encyclopedic knowledge of all scientific and Astro navigational doctrines. He has been able to fix the quantum skipper (albeit with an initial glitch) using highly limited red dwarf technology, was able to enhance machines' IQ by 200 x (although this did limit their lifespan) was able to manipulate the quantum rod to create quantum crystals which could invigorate PSI, was able to casually create the tripplicator and was able to reprogram the Inquisitor’s time manipulating technology. Supergenius bordering on nigh omniscience with android enhanced intelligence (the ships usually idiotic computer Holly was able to gain an IQ of 12,368- and claimed to know everything including the meaning of life, and generally all the secrets of the universe. Despite this they were not immediately aware of the white hole as her great knowledge was facilitated by sheer processing, of which she had not yet completed to the extent where she would have been aware) Weaknesses: Rather subservient to humans or those similar (these involve hologramatic humans and evolved felines), this does not apply whilst unaffected by his morality chip | Thermonuclear bombs cannot be used near Red Dwarf for fear of self-destruction. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Red Dwarf Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Geniuses Category:Regeneration Users Category:Super Scientists Category:Matter Users Category:Immortals Category:Precognition Users Category:Gauntlet Users